A new chapter
by cokeman
Summary: Another loose soul has appeared, but this one is different. Keima will have to do something different to get it out. Something he thought he would never do. Multiple lemons
1. If it's you then

I don't understand why such a great anime/manga has so little stories. But instead of pondering it, I will write a story for it instead.

Now, this is like a harem story. It isn't one, yet it is at the same time. Just read and you'll understand.

While, there are multiple pairings (all of the girls he has captured, well almost all of them, and some others as well), the final pairing is a secret. You might like it. You might not. Just depends.

Now, before I begin, I just want to apologize because the beginning part of the chapter is going to be a little rushed. So, please deal with it, the remainder of the chapter won't be rushed. Hopefully.

Chapter 1: If it's you then...

Keima sighed. That day started off horrible and only got worse. He woke up to one of Elise's lunches. Only, this one came to him by itself, trying to eat him in his sleep. It was raining and hit umbrella broke, leaving him vulnerable, only for it to be struck by lightening. He was lucky he let go of it on time before he got hit as well. Still shaken form almost getting hit by lightening, he was going upstairs, only to get pushed back down by crowds of people walking by.

Little did he know, something big was happening. Something even he might not be able to handle...

Keima looked out the window. Still raining. He grumbled and went back to playing his PFP. He couldn't think of how his day could get worse. He didn't want to think of a way it could get worse. But it did. That dreadful sound. Once that sound pierced his ears, he knew what would happen. He knew what it meant. A loose soul. But where? He couldn't think of anywhere it could be. It could be in anyone. Well, almost anyone.

"Please, turn that off Katsuragi's younger sister." Kodama bellowed.

"Yes, sorry." Elsie said, turning it off. After school, Elsie and Keima went to the roof.

"So, who is it this time..." Keima said, never taking his eyes off of his PFP.

"I think it is broken..." Elsie said. She smacked it a few times. "It keeps telling me it's from Ayumi, but that's not possible..."

"Like hell!" Keima yelled, annoyed. "Go give it back to whoever made it and tell them to fix it now!" He panted heavily. He couldn't 'conquer' someone he has already 'conquered'. Especially someone who is a goddess host.

"It shouldn't be broken..." Elsie said. "I'll ask Haqua, she'll know what to do!" Keima sighed. What else could they do? At the time, it was their fastest and best option at the moment.

Keima ran home as fast as he could as not to get too wet. "Damn that Elsie, running off like that..." He grumbled. He stepped in and went to the bathroom to get a towel. He dried off and changed into some dry clothes.

"Nii-sama good news!" Elsie came running in.

"What? Did you get it fixed?" He questioned.

"No, it's not broken." She said proudly. He just looked at her, lost for words.

"So, then who is the loose soul coming from?" He asked, sitting back, playing his PFP.

"Ayumi." She said. He dropped his PFP, dumb founded. How? How can someone who has already been 'conquered', have another loose soul. She's even a goddess host, so it shouldn't be possible.

"W-w-what? H-how?" He stammered. "T-that shouldn't be p-possible. H-how can you know f-f-for sure?"

"Oh, Chief Docrow told me." Elsie said. "She said it's a special type of spirit that can fill even the tiniest of holes in the heart. It goes for those who have had one in them before, making them stronger than normal ones." Keima gulped, not liking how this was sounding. "All you need to do is fill-"

"I know, fill the hole, but how?" He asked. "I've done everything, what more can I do?"

"Chief said that you have to go all the way with them, that will do it." She said.

"A-all the way... You don't mean...?" He gulped. She just nodded, making him pass out.

Keima could feel his world fall apart. It was bad enough when he had to kiss them. It wasn't that he hated it because he didn't, he just didn't like kissing girls he didn't love. In other words, real girls. If anything, he would love to kiss a girl from a game. But now was different, he actually had to go even further. He had to do something he thought he would never do. It is most definitely something he never thought he would have to do.

His eyes fluttered open. "Ok, I need to know something." He looked at Elsie.

"Yes, Nii-sama?" She said.

"How?" He stood up. "How is there still a hole in her heart? Does she still have some problem that we need to exploit and fix?"

"No." Elsie replied.

"Then what is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"You just don't understand a girls heart, do you...?" Elsie told him. He gulped. He was right. He didn't understand girls hearts. Well, real girls hearts anyway. (A/N: Don't worry Keima, your not alone, right all you guys out there)

"So, then, how am I supposed to do it?" He asked.

"I guess get them to fall in love with you even more, then they will be willing to do so." Elsie said. "Maybe." She added. He sighed. "What's wrong? I've seen you do it before in one of your games. I remember the characters were-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, flustered. "Fine, I'll try, but don't expect anything!" She nodded. He sat down on the couch, wondering how to do this task. It wasn't going to be an easy one, that's for sure. He sighed and picked up his PFP. He sat down and continued his game till he got to a save point. Turning it off, he set it down on the table and began to ponder his situation more.

Sighing, he went to his room to play games, only coming out for dinner. He couldn't get any sleep, unable to stop thinking about what he had to do. Sure, Ayumi still liked him, but there was no way she would have sex with him. Right? Even if she did, he had no real experence with that kind of thing and might end up only making things worse. Could he just skip it? He knew avoiding a few wouldn't kill him, yet he couldn't let Ayumi give birth to a demon. But, he also had a bad feeling about this one. It felt, well, different, in a bad way. Like, not helping her would end up even worse. Much worse

Keima looked out his window. The sun was just rising, a large, red ring surrounded it, going over the horizon. A few birds could be heard chirping, most likely just waking up. Even though the sun was visible, above them were dark rain clouds, relentlessly dropping rain on them, though, it wasn't as hard as yesterday.

Keima lied down on his back, waiting. Waiting for his day to start. Waiting for the other people in his house hold to wake up. The world around them got darker as the sun climbed up even higher, all the way into the clouds; its light no longer reaching them. Footsteps. He could hear footsteps outside his door, coming toward it.

"Nii-sama, time to wake up!" Elsie yelled, opening his door.

"Elsie." He growled. His lack of sleep was making him cranky. "Knock first and don't yell!" She looked at him, her big, round eyes sparkled with what seemed to be guilt, with a tone of sadness, all while small tears formed in the corner. He sighed and pushed her out of the way. Of course, to him it seemed she wasn't worried or even cared that he had to have sex with someone. But in reality, she did. A lot. She wished he didn't have to, but saw no other way.

Keima sat down at the table, quickly eating the food before heading off to school with Elsie. Tired. The lack of sleep seemed to be affecting him more than he thought it would. The path he was on was the usual one he took to school, yet it seemed like a totally different path. Nothing seemed to register in his mind as familiar. Even the school building, the halls, his own school desk didn't seem the same. Was it really from the lack of sleep? He has never had this much trouble with it before. No. He knew what it was, but couldn't process it.

"Good morning Katsuragi-kun." Ayumi greeted him. He just gave her a nod. He was too tired to even pull out his PFP. "What's wrong with you?" She pouted. He looked up at her. Her cheeks were puffed a little and her hands were on her hips, one foot tapping impatiently.

"It's nothing..." He said. An obvious lie. An obvious lie that hurt Ayumi deeply.

"Ok then..." She sighed and went back to her seat. She put her head down, upset. For one reason or another, she has been wanting something from him. She doesn't even know what, but she knows that she wants it; what ever it is. It was like that feeling you get while shopping. You know you want something, but you just might not know yet. You will only know what you want when you see it, but as far, she couldn't see anything.

Elsie looked over at Ayumi, knowing what was going on.

*Flashback*

"Now, Elsie, these spirits are special." Docrow began to explain. "They don't go for just any hole in the heart. They go for a special one." Elsie nodded, taking notes on everything she said. "They don't go for a hole caused by negative energy, like a lack of confidence, no, no. They go for one caused by a special, emotional want."

"A special, emotional want?" Elsie looked at Docrow, wondering what it meant.

"Yes." Docrow stated. "As you know, usually, filling a hole in the heart is the fastest way, but also unstable. Well, there is one thing that can make a relationship even more unstable."

"What is that?" Elsie asked, raising her hand.

"Intercourse." Docrow said. "It doesn't happen all the time, but sometimes, having sexual relations with someone can make you relationship unstable. But, you see, almost every person has a lust for it every now and then. And the spirit can feel off their lust."

"It can?" Elsie questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, lust is a negative emotion." Docrow said. "You see, they only go for 'captured' girls because they are more likely to feel that lust, especially if their heart was filled with love. These spirits only feed of of lust, or other emotions associated with the seven deadly sins." She said in a slightly dark voice. "While, the person might not realize it, if that has happened, then they must have felt some sort of lust for someone, even if they themselves don't realize it." 

"But wait." Elsie said. "The person who has it is a goddess host."

"Doesn't matter. I told you, these are stronger than the other loose souls." Docrow said. "Goddess or no goddess, it doesn't matter." Docrow paused. "Oh, and be careful, they go for demons as well." She warned.

"Alright." Elsie nodded. "But, what is the best way to capture them?" Elsie asked.

"Simple, the best way is to find some way to remove that lust, even if only temporary." Docrow said. "If her lust is fulfilled, it should go away. Even though it will only be for a moment, it will be long enough for the spirit to be pushed out. Be careful though, while it is very unlikely, they can still get caught by the same type of loose soul again. So, don't let that happen." She said, making sure Elsie understood. Elsie nodded, still taking notes. "Don't worry though, it will be easy. With the spirit feeding off that emotion, they will become more self aware of it, making things easier." Elsie nodded, jotting it down real quickly. "But, don't get too confident, just bringing it up might be disastrous, so make sure they like your buddy enough that they will be willing to do so." Elsie nodded. She finished her notes and closed her note book.

*End Flashback*

She could tell Ayumi was more aware of her lust for Keima now, thanks to the spirit. Well, aware of it to an extent. But, the question now was, how to get the two alone together long enough for this to happen. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

Just another school day. Keima playing his games all day. Teachers not really caring anymore. Just the usual stuff. Keima went home, hoping to get some more gaming done before he had to 'reconquer' Ayumi. He got about 5 hours of peaceful gaming, but of course, Elsie had broken that peace. But, she did it in a way he never would have thought.

"H-hey..." Ayumi said, blushing. Keima couldn't believe it. Elsie had actually taken initiative without him. But what was worse, she did it without thinking of how disastrous this could turn out. He took Elsie and went out of the room.

"What do you think you're doing!" He asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea to bring her over so you can do your job quickly, kami-sama." She said.

"That was a-"

"What are you two talking about?" Ayumi interrupted Keima.

"Nothing." They said.

Keima couldn't believe it. How did it come to this? Both him and Ayumi, alone, for the rest of the night. And what's more, she was actually in his room. HIS room. She couldn't sleep in Elsie's or his mother, Mari's. No, it has to be his room. Both sat on opposites of his bed, both exchanging occasional glances. _'That Elsie.'_ He thought. _'What was she thinking, she should know we can't rush this...'_ He clenched his fists.

"Are you ok...?" Ayumi asked, seeing the angry look on his face; which she mistook as a troubled look.

"I'm fine..." He said, his face turning red, never once looking in her direction.

"Are you sure?" She asked, scooting closer to him. "Your face is red." She continued to scoot closer to him.

"Y-your face is red too..." He said quickly. He turned over to look at her, only to see her face, inches away from his own. The two backed away, causing Keima to fall off the foot of his bed.

"S-sorry." She stated quickly, offering him her hand. He took it and tried to pull himself up, only to end up pulling her down on top of him.

Both their faces turned dark red, embarrassed about their current situation. Ayumi was right on top of him, one of his legs was between hers, lightly rubbing her crotch. Her breasts were crushed against his chest; their faces just centimeters apart. Ayumi's skirt was raised above her waist, reveling her pink panties. And what made it worse, neither could move; both were too embarrassed to do so.

"S-sorry." Keima finally said, trying to get out from under her.

"I-if it's you t-then..." Ayumi said, turning away. Keima's heart skipped a beat. It was going too fast. Things were moving too fast. He was finding himself unable to keep up. "If it's you then... I don't mind." Her face was an even darker shade of red than before. Her body was shaking, from either fear, nervousness, or how cold the room seemed to have gotten. "I don't mind... making love... with you." With that last sentence, she pressed her lips against his, giving him a kiss.

Unlike their first one though, this one had more passion, more feeling behind it. Keima couldn't even deny that he enjoyed it. A lot. It was a kiss he, for the first time, truly enjoyed. She broke the kiss and placed her head next to his, facing the opposite way.

"Y... y-you don't mind... right...?" She asked. "Right...? I-I know it's sudden, but... I need you... I really do..." She breathed heavily. Just asking him was taking her breath away.

"W-well..." He gulped. It was all too fast. If he said the wrong thing, it might end up worse.

"I-if you don't want to... I understand..." She said, sounding slightly depressed.

"F-fine..." He said reluctantly. It was too soon for him, but he figured it would be better to get it over with now than later.

"R-really, you mean it...!" She said, trying not to sound too excited. She sat up, allowing him to get out and sit across from her. The two stared at each other in silence. Both were inexperienced and didn't know what to do. Who should make the first move? Neither knew.

Without thinking, tired of doing nothing, Ayumi pulled Keima on top of her, kissing him. She stuck her tongue inside his mouth, surprising him. Her tongue danced around with his as they kissed. The low sounds of the two making out soon filled the room. A few muffled moans could be heard coming from Ayumi, for Keima had taken his knee and began to rub it against her womanhood through her panties.

She broke the kiss, moaning with pleasure. A small strand of saliva formed between their lips, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Ayumi's body trembled under Keima. She was feeling pleasure she had never felt before. Her body couldn't help but tremble, the new experence was exciting and made her muscles shake from excitement.

"K-Katsu-... Keima..." She moaned. He stopped and sat on the bed, signaling her to come up as well. She nodded and sat next to him, only for him to go behind her. Before she could move, he wrapped his hands around her body, placing them on her breasts. She gasped, surprised by his sudden attack. As one hand groped her, the other one began to unbutton her shirt. Once done, he removed her shirt, throwing it off to the side. From the back, he unfastened her bra, removing it as well. He laid Ayumi down and hovered over her.

Ayumi gulped. Her breasts were fully exposed and what was worse, he could see them. He was looking at them. Never before has she ever been so embarrassed in her life. She just wanted to punch him, yet, at the same time, she liked it. Like, she wanted him to look at more of her body; like she wanted him to look at her more.

Before Ayumi could say or do anything, Keima lowered himself down and placed his lips over one of her small, beautiful nipples and began sucking. The feeling of his soft lips over her sensitive nipple was pleasurable enough, but having him suck on it was just exhilarating. No words could describe how it felt. It was pleasurable physically yes, but even more pleasurable mentally. Having her nipples sucked felt good. But knowing it was someone she loved doing it felt even better.

Keima nibbled Ayumi's nipple, erecting a moan from her. He twirled his tongue around it before moving down to her bellybutton. He removed her skirt and panties, reveling her untouched flower. A flower no man has ever seen or touched before. A flower that every woman has and that any woman would hide from everyone, except for the man she loved.

Shivers went up Ayumi's spine as he did all this. His tongue trailing down her body felt oddly good. It was that piece of ice dropped down the back of your shirt. It is uncomfortable and sends shivers up and down your spine, yet, feels good in a very odd way.

After a few second pause, Keima placed his lips against her 'flower', being the first man to directly touch it. Upon contact, Ayumi screamed and arched her back.

"D-did I hurt you?" Keima asked, making sure she was alright.

"N-no. I'm f-fine, so don't worry..." Ayumi gasped out. Nodding, Keima this time placed his tongue against it, making her moan with pleasure. He trailed his tongue up and down, making her moan; she almost screamed each time he licked her clitoris though. It was an even newer experience and she could say without a doubt, she loved it. She could feel pressure build up in her stomach as he continued to lick her. The pressure kept building and building until finally, with a scream, she climaxed.

It was her first orgasm ever and just to say, it was amazing. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Nothing could even compare. After it was over, Ayumi just lied there, breathing heavily. Not done yet, she got up and this time, pushed Keima over on his back. She took his pants and shirt off, leaving him in his underwear. He ran her fingers along the edges before pulling them off, reveling his slightly erect manhood.

She touched it and gasped. It was a lot bigger than she thought it would be. She wrapped her fingers around it, making Keima groan. She began to move her hand up and down his erect shaft, making Keima moan and groan with pleasure. She moved her head closer to it. She took a deep breath and kissed the tip of it, before engulfing the rest of it in her mouth.

Keima moaned as pleasure surged through his body. Her warm mouth around his penis, it was an amazing experience. He could feel it when her tongue swirled around the head, sending pleasure he had never felt before course throughout his body. A pleasure,in the form of what seemed to be a tingle going through his whole body.

Ayumi, while it wasn't her favorite taste, it was one that she fell in love with. His cock had a unique taste that she couldn't describe, but it was definitely one of a kind. She did all kinds of things, making sure he felt good. She wanted to repay him for making her feel good and this was the best way she could think of.

"How does it feel, Keima..." She asked, taking it out of her mouth and stroking it.

"I-it feels... g-great." Keima moaned. She smiled, happy she was making him feel good. With his answer, she put it back in her mouth, taking it in all the way this time, making her gag. "A-are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry." She said before doing it again, this time, without gagging. Even thought it tasted good, it was big. Maybe too big. She felt as though her jaw would break with it's size. But she continued to suck it, wanting more than anything to make him feel good, like he did her. And she could tell by his grunts and moans, it was working.

Keima was more than surprised when she had begun to deep throat him. It was most definitely that last thing he expected, but none the less, it made him feel even better. It didn't take long for him to start feeling it. It was like a knot in his stomach; a knot that kept tightening with each passing second, until finally, it 'broke', making Keima climax and release everything inside Ayumi's mouth.

Though, it wasn't the greatest taste, she swallowed it all anyway. Every drop that came out went down her throat, leaving a slightly salty feeling in her throat. After he finished. she sucked him some more until he became hard again. Once hard, she lied down and reached her arms toward him.

"Please..." She said meekly. "I need you..." He nodded and got up, positioning himself at her entrance. "Do it... quickly..." Her lip quivered a bit. She was, for the first time since they had started, scared. Was his penis really going to fit inside of her? Was it too big? They were all answered in a second as Keima quickly slammed his thick, shaft deep into her vagina, making her scream out in pain. "I-it hurts, Keima... It hurts..." She cried.

Yes. It did fit and it was too big; especially for her first time. His penis tore at her vaginal walls as he deflowered her; making them feel like they would tear apart any second. A small trail of blood trailed from her entrance down to his bed, staining it red. Her virgin barrier had been completely destroyed.

"I-I'm sorry, do you want to stop?" He asked.

"No!" She responded in just seconds after the words left his lips. "Don't stop... Please... Just wait and don't move till I say so..." She said in a timid voice. She pulled him down towards her, burring her face in his chest. He could feel the tears as they went from her eyes, down her soft, delicate, cheeks. Keima lifted her head up and placed his lips against hers.

Once he started kissing her, the pain seemed to just melt away. The tears stopped. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Not too long, they broke the kiss.

"Go ahead..." Ayumi said. "But slowly..." She added. He nodded and began to move out before going back in, slowly. While there was still some pain, it was beginning to disappear, pleasure slowly taking it's place. It took a short while for the pain to go away completely. Once it was all gone, the only feeling left was the euphoric one of their love making.

The room was filled with their moans, and groans, and grunts. It was a melody that only they could appreciate, one they would remember forever. The rhythmic melody of two teens, making love for the first time. The passion of it could even be heard in every moan, groan, mewl, and grunt; in every sound they made it could be heard. A passionate sound that not only filled the whole house, but could be heard from outside the house as well.

"Keima... Keima..." Ayumi chanted his name in between moans. The feeling of his long rod, rubbing against her walls, was just amazing. There was just no other way of putting it. The waves of pleasure that coursed through her body each time he slammed into her, it was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt.

"How does it feel?" Keima asked, moving at a faster pace.

"Amazing... Simply amazing..." She moaned. She couldn't word it better. Because, compared to how it really felt, that answer was vague. It was a feeling that neither had ever felt before. That neither could describe.

Ayumi wasn't the only one who felt 'amazing'. Keima could feel it as well. Her tight pussy felt great wrapped around his dick. The tightness was one of the things that made the experience feel great. And, even though she was tight, he found it so easy to move in and out of her. But what felt really amazing to the both of them was, the warmth.

Yes, the warmth of two bodies touching; of skin rubbing against skin. It was a warmth that filled the two up. Filled them up from the inside. A soothing warmth that they had felt since they started, but only noticed now.

"A-Ayumi, I think I'm..." Keima moaned out.

"Yes... Me too..." She said. "Go ahead, cum!" She told him, not caring of the consequences that could happen later. She didn't care. It wouldn't matter to her anyway, she loved him and that's all that mattered. With her command, he released everything inside her. She could feel his warm sperm filling her womb, overflowing and streaming out of her, down her butt, to the bed, mixing with the dried blood. They both screamed as they experienced their second orgasms. Once over, Keima rolled off her and over to the side. She latched onto him and held him closely.

"I love you, Keima." She said before drifting off to sleep.

Neither had noticed when the escaped spirit had left, leaving the Katsuragi household.

"Gotcha!" Elsie said as she captured it in a confinement bottle.

_Let go of me you dumb bitch!_

Once Elsie heard that, the bottle shattered and she fell to the ground, leaving a small indent from where she landed.

"Oww~" She groaned in pain. "Did it talk... Or was it my imagination...?" She wondered. She knew they could talk, but this one's talking seemed more like telepathy.

She could hear it. And it made her cry. Tenri had heard everything that happened in Keima's room. She knew he had sex and it made her cry. Tears flowed from her eyes uncontrollably as she cried, unable to stop.

"Why was it her...?" She muttered. "Why..." Her crying began to die down a bit. "Would... he ever... do that with me...?"

_Yes, what a beautiful thought._

She looked around. No one.

_What a beautifully sinful thought._

A sinister laughter filled her head. Seconds later, she passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it, though it wasn't the best chapter.

Review and tell me how it is so far.


	2. Shy love

So, here's chapter 2. I'm glad to see people liked the last chapter. And, also, sorry for last chapters crappy beginning. This one and the ones after won't have those. Oh, this happens after the current arc. (I don't know how it will end, but I gave it my own ending, which will be explained later) And, to clarify, the conquest characters I WON'T use are, Rieko and the ones who appear in the light novels. The non-conquest characters I WON'T use are, Mari (Keima's mother), Yukie (Haqua's buddy). All the other conquest characters I WILL use, as for the non-conquest ones, you'll have to wait and see that. I'll only tell you that it will include Elsie and Haqua. And there will be two others that I won't revel. If you want to see some others, just say who and, if they aren't who I already planned to use, I might use them. So, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2: A shy love

It was dark. Even in the morning, it was dark thanks to the clouds. The clouds that just kept pouring water on everything. But, even still, the lights made the rain shimmer, making the air look beautiful even in this dark, gloomy weather.

Keima got up and looked next to him. Ayumi looked peaceful while she was sleeping; like an angel. He put his close on and opened the door, waking up Ayumi.

"Katsu... ragi-kun...?" She said in a dream like state. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"H-hurry up and get dressed." He said, turning away. She realized she was naked, making her face turn red. Only for it to turn redder when she remembered what happened last night. She couldn't believe it herself. She never once thought she would lose her virginity with Keima.

She quickly got dressed and followed Keima downstairs to eat breakfast.

Tenri looked in the mirror. She was a wreck. Her hair was all messed up. She had dark circles under her eyes. And what's worse, her eyes were all puffy from crying half the night. After she had passed out, she woke up in the middle of the night, crying. Her heart was broken, no, smashed into pieces. She sniffled a little, still really sad. How could she ever get over it? Yet, she had to. It was her fault for keeping her distance, for not acting when she should have. And thanks to that, he found someone else. Found a lover, who loves him back.

She fell to her knees, crying again. She just couldn't stand it. She wants him to be happy, but wants to be happy herself as well. She expected to hear something by now, but there was nothing. She began to ponder. Not once has Diana appeared, yet alone said anything that day. She began to worry, wondering if she was alright.

Keima finished his breakfast and pulled out his PFP. His hands trembled, struggling to hold the hand held system. Last nights events seemed to have more of an effect on him than he thought. He stood up and grabbed his stuff, walking out the door, heading to school, both Ayumi and Elsie following close behind. He got out the gate, to see Tenri coming out at the same time.

"Oh, hey Tenri." He called, waving. He rarely ever saw her on his way to school. Ayumi watched him, holding the umbrella over his head, for he had absentmindedly forgotten his.

Tenri looked over at him, wondering how to respond. Should she just act normal, like she didn't hear anything, or act mad and tell him what she heard. Before she could decide though, she noticed Ayumi, realizing that was who he had sex with. She turned around, quickly walking away.

He sighed. She just ran off without saying anything. He wondered if she was alright. He was about to walk toward school before he heard the loose soul detector go off. He looked over at Elsie, who looked away. He walked to school, glancing over at Elsie every once in a while, only for her to avert her gaze in the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" He asked once they got to school. It was obvious to tell he was angry just by the tone of his voice.

"Whaa, I'm sorry..." Elsie whined. "It broke out of the container once I caught it..." She sniffed, on the verge if crying. Keima sighed.

"So, was it really her?" He asked, calming down a little bit. She nodded. He scratched his head. It just had to be Tenri. Though, it might explain her earlier behavior. He could tell that this one was going to be hard. She wasn't going to be easy to convince without her getting too flustered. Or without Diana trying to stop him. He looked over at Ayumi. It seemed like she remembers last night, which will also prove troublesome. If she saw him seducing Tenri, she might get mad and tell Tenri they had sex, and that would ruin the plan all together.

Tenri sniffed a little, depressed. She had been crying all night. _'Why Keima...?'_ She asked herself. She wanted to know why. She wanted to know a lot of things. Why did Keima have sex with someone? What was this weird feeling she got every time she thought of him? Where is Diana?

The more she thought about these things, the less they made sense. She never thought Keima would have sex, especially with a 'real' girl. She had never gotten this feeling before. Around Keima, or any other boy for that matter. And Diana. She normally would have said or done something by now, but no. She has been quiet all day. Tenri just kept her head on her desk, thinking about those things, not even paying attention in class. She was so out of it, she didn't even notice herself leave when school was over.

She just walked aimlessly through town, still lost in deep thought. She couldn't connect the dots about all this strange stuff that was happening to her. She stopped. Stopped thinking. Stopped walking. Just stopped everything. It was night time and pitch black. She looked around for at least one city light. None. She walked forward and ran into something, stumbling backwards. She shook it off and felt what she had bumped into.

"A tree...?" She said, feeling the rough texture and the slightly cylindrical shape. She had been really out of it. She managed to wander out of the city and get herself lost. She sniffled a little. She was scared. And cold. She reached in her bag and pulled out her phone. Who should she call for help. Her mother? The police? Keima...? That last one gave her a strange feeling. Like she should and at the same time, shouldn't. She opened her phone; no signal.

She sat down and rested her back against the tree she had walked into earlier. She placed her head on her knees.

Keima, with a plan in mind, walked up to Tenri's house and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again.

"Katsuragi-san..." Tenri's mother opened the door.

Keima walked back into his house.

"How was it, nii-sama?" Elsie asked.

"A sudden change of plans." He said. She just looked at him, confused. "Seems she hasn't come home yet. It's pretty late, which means something has happened." He told her. He had planned to use the weather to help him stay at her house for the night. There was supposed to be a huge storm, with very high winds as well. He knew he needed to find her before the storm, otherwise, there might be trouble. He got a jacket and an umbrella, running out to look for her, but not before taking Elsie's loose soul detector. She complained, but didn't give him chase.

Tenri shivered. The rain had started up again. She was scared. She could see a little bit now, more adjusted to the dark, but not very far. Everything that moved made her jump. Every little rustle, every gust of wind. It scared her, making her think that there was someone out there, coming for her.

Keima walked to the city limit. _'Damn.'_ He thought. _'I didn't think she had gone this far.'_ He was surprised. Why she was out there was beyond him. Was it because of Diana? He shook it off.

He headed off into the dark woods, the only flashlight being the blinking of Elsie's detector. He walked forward, just barely walking into a few trees. He wouldn't see them till the light flashed, showing him it was there. He knew she was close by when it started making noise.

Tenri jumped. A flashing light followed with a sound. It scared her. It took her a moment to realize she recognized the sound. She stood up.

"Tenri!" Keima called out. She heard and ran toward his voice. "Tenri, where are-" He got interrupted when she ran into him, knocking him over. "Oww... Finally found you." He said, standing up and offering her his hand. She ignored it.

"Why...?" She asked, without looking at him. He looked at her, confused. Why what? Had he done something wrong? Her voice was shaky. He could tell she was scared.

"Why were you all the way out here?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"It's your fault..." She said bluntly. He could tell just by the way she was breathing she was shaken. But not only that, he felt like he could sense some anger coming from her words. Above all else though, why was she blaming him?

"My fault...?" He asked, confused. "How?"

"Why...?" She asked. _'This again...'_ He thought. Obviously he had done something wrong, but he didn't know what. Was it because she saw Ayumi come out of his house with him?

"Why what?" He asked, hoping to shed some light as to what was wrong with her.

"You and her..." She breathed out. _'So, she didn't like seeing Ayumi coming out of my house with me.'_ He thought._ 'All I have to do it tell her she was there to visit Elsie, that will fix it up.'_ He nodded.

"Listen, she was-"

"Why did you two have sex?" The whole world just stopped when she yelled those words. The rain seemed non-existent, everything seemed to stop, like time itself had stopped. Keima took a step back. How did she know? How did she find out?

"Wh-What are you talking about?" He asked, surprised.

"Don't try to lie to me." Her voice softer, giving away the fact she was crying. "I heard you two... I heard everything..." Her crying was making it hard for her to talk. _'Shit.'_ Keima thought. _'This only complicates things.'_ Now that she knew, he was sure Diana would stop him from going further. And that it would be very hard to convince Tenri, unless he told her she had a loose soul, which she might not believe.

"So, you heard us?" He asked. She nodded. Even though it was dark, Keima could at least see her shadow well enough to see her response. He didn't know what to say. Should he just tell her the truth, or try to convince her it wasn't what it seemed like? Both didn't look good. She most likely wouldn't believe him if he tried to convince her it was something else and telling her the truth might be a bad idea. After standing there a few minutes, he felt uneasy. Diana hadn't shown up yet. He didn't want her to show up, but for some reason, the lack of her presence was more disturbing.

"Keima, I'm scared..." Tenri said, breaking his train of thought.

"Scared? Why?" He questioned.

"I feel alone..." She said, her voice calmer, yet at the same time, more frantic. "Diana... She's missing..." Keima looked at her shadow, surprised. He knew something was up since Diana hadn't appeared yet, but he didn't expect this. Diana, missing? How? It shouldn't be possible, right?

Tenri stood up and walked over to him, placing her forehead against his chest; her hands griping his shirt tightly. He grabbed her chin and tilted it up towards him.

"Let's go home, ok?" He suggested. She nodded and the two walked through the forest, back to his house. Neither noticed Keima drop Elsie's detector, leaving it there in the woods.

Keima dropped her back off at her house before heading home himself. He needed a new plan to conquer her. He also needed time to himself to think. Why was Diana missing? That was the biggest question on his mind. Was it the loose souls doing? Then how? The goddesses should make loose souls go away, not the other way around. None of it made any sense. And the more he thought about it, the less he understood it.

"Nii-sama...?" Elsie looked at Keima, worried.

"I'm fine..." He said. "Oh, here- wait...?" He proceeded to give her back her detector, only to realize it was missing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Crap, I dropped you loose soul detector!" He said frantically.

"What?" Elsie said in a whiny voice.

"I must have dropped it back in the woods!" He stood up and ran outside, heading toward the forest where he found Tenri, Elsie following by air. He got to the city's limit, before stopping to catch his breath. He forgot his umbrella and coat, making him freezing as a result. Even thought the cold seemed to suck the energy right out of him, he still pressed on, not wanting to stay out in this weather any longer. The heavy rain was enough, but the high winds made it even worse.

Lightening crashed, lighting up the sky for a brief second, going away with a loud crash. Keima ran to the spot where he found Tenri and started looking around, Elsie joining soon after.

"Ha, found it, kami-sama!" She said in an excited voice. He turned around and was about to walk towards her, only for lightening to strike the tree next to him, causing him to trip, hitting his head, completely knocking him out. "K-kami-sama!" Elsie ran toward him in surprise. She saw small traces of blood in the water around his head. "Kami-nii-sama! Are you alright!" He didn't respond. She used her celestial robe to pick him up and took him back to their house as quickly as possible.

Elsie forgot to use her robe to cloak them, causing Tenri to see her carry a limp Keima back into their house. Worried, she ran over to see what was wrong.

"Is Keima alright?" She asked, walking into the room. She saw Keima on the couch, the right side of his head covered in blood. "What happened?" Tenri gasped, taking a step back.

"He fell and hit his head..." Elsie said. "Would you help... I don't really know what to do..."

"Ok." Tenri said. She didn't know much either, but she knew enough to help him. "First, go get a wet towel." She instructed. Elsie nodded and got a towel from the bathroom, wetting it in the tub. "Wipe the blood off his face so we can find the wound." Elsie did as instructed. "Now, use that to gently clean it." She said once it was found. "Do you have any bandages?" Tenri asked.

"Yes." Elsie said, running to get them. She brought them back and the two use them to wrap up his head where the wound was.

"There, that's better." She said.

"Could you stay here a bit, I'll be right back." Elsie said, leaving before Tenri could give an answer. Tenri sat next to the couch, never once taking her eyes off Keima. Minutes passed by, nothing happening. Tenri never moved, Keima was still out cold, and Elsie was gone. After an hour, Tenri was about to doze off when Keima stirred.

"Keima..." She went over and looked at his face.

His eyes fluttered opened, only to see Tenri's face only inches from his. They both jumped back, surprised.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Ok, but my head is killing me..." Keima responded. He sat up on the couch and Tenri sat down next to him. They just sat there, neither saying a word. Not even looking at one another. "Where's Elsie?" Keima asked, breaking the silence.

"She went out for a bit..." She responded. She didn't take the time to realize it till now, but they were alone. Just them and no one else. "So, Keima, why did you have sex with that girl...?" She asked, wishing she hadn't done it so in such a calm manner. To her, it sounded too vague, too weird.

"What brings this up?" Keima asked, hoping to avoid the question.

"W-well... I just wanted to know how it felt... If you wouldn't mind telling me..." She said in a timid voice.

"Why tell you..." He turned around to her. "When I can show you first hand." He decided to take advantage of this opportunity, hoping to be able to get through this without wasting too much time, he decided to take the offensive.. Tenri gulped and scooted away from him a little. That wasn't the answer she expected.

"W-what do y-y-you mean...?" She asked, gulping.

"I'm asking you if you want to have sex." He said bluntly. He figured it would be best to be straight forward with her. He grabbed her and pulled her in, their bodies touching one another, their faces only inches apart. Her face was red, showing she was surprised and scared. She didn't expect Keima to be so aggressive in this situation and it sort of scared her, and yet made her slightly happy. She wanted to run and yet, she wanted to stay there at the same time.

She looked into his eyes. He was waiting for a response. But what should she say?

"Y-yes..." She said without thinking. _'Oh crap!'_ She thought. _'I don't know if I'm ready for this...'_ She wanted to take back her answer, but couldn't find the means to do it. Then everything just stopped. She could feel Keima's lips against her own, capturing her in a passionate kiss. She could feel him removing her shirt as he kissed her, but made no effort to stop him. She didn't care anymore. She wanted it. She didn't know why, but she wanted it, badly. Once her shirt came off, her bra was short to follow, revealing her breasts.

She broke the kiss with a moan as Keima grabbed her breasts, rather roughly to say the least. She tried to get away, but Keima pulled her toward him. She squirmed as he violated her fragile breasts, twirling her nipples between his fingers. She moaned and mewled, finding pleasure in his 'play', loving every second of it.

He suddenly stopped, much to her disappointment, only to take off what remained of her clothes, leaving her completely naked and at his mercy. Her eyes widened as he captured her lips in another kiss while sticking a finger inside her now wet cunt.

Her body trembled, this new pleasure being too much for it to handle.

"Keima!" She moaned, breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"How does it feel...?" He asked, increasing his speed.

"Itfeelsamazing..." Tenri mumbled.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ngh... Itfeelsamazing..." She mumbled slightly louder.

"I still can't hear you..." He told her increasing his speed even more.

"It... Feels amazing!" She moaned, making him smile. He removed his finger, lying her down on the bed. She looked up at him as he removed his clothes. After every article of clothing was removed, he hovered above her, looking at her intently. She gulped. She knew what was going to happen and still wasn't sure she was ready. But she had to be ready. She couldn't say anything. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't form a single word to tell him to stop. To tell him she wasn't ready yet.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded. She wasn't ready, but something in her made her nod her head. Before she could sort anything out, a sharp pain shot through her whole body. She knew Keima had slammed deep inside her, but had stopped half way. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm- kya!" Lightening crashed, making her jump and pushing Keima all the way in. She trembled in pain; it was too sudden. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, squeezing him tightly. "O-ouch~" She groaned in pain

"Are you alright?" He asked again. She just shook her head. "Do you wanna stop here?" He asked. She shook her head again. "You sure?" She nodded. "Ok, just tell me when your ready." He said.

They sat there for a few minutes in utter silence, the only sound being the rain hitting the roof.

"Ok..." Tenri said after a few minutes. Keima nodded and began moving out slowly, before moving back in, making her moan, but with pleasure instead of pain. After a bit, Keima started increasing his speed, making her moan louder. The feeling of her tight pussy around his erect shaft was amazing.

Tenri moaned, the pain now gone, only pleasure left in its place. It was an overwhelming sensation going throughout her whole body. She had never experenced something like this before. With each thrust he made, a wave of pleasure would course through her whole body, her only response being a moan. Suddenly, she felt a weird sensation, and before she could decipher what it was, she climaxed, moaning loudly.

She looked up at Keima, who's eyes where wide with surprise. It took only a few seconds for it to hit her; she climaxed early.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said, covering her face with both hands, too embarrassed to even look at him.

"It's ok." He told her. He removed her hands from her face and gave her a heart warming smile. She knew it was fake, but the fact he was trying to cheer her up made her feel better. "Do you want to stop?" He asked. She looked away. Even thought she had just climaxed, Keima hadn't. Wanting him to feel good as well, she nodded. He nodded back and began moving again.

Tenri moaned. For some reason, this time felt a lot better than the last one. She couldn't quite describe it, but it was this weird sensation inside her, making it feel even better. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't care. It felt good. And she knew Keima felt good as well, making her happy. She was having sex- no, making love with the man she loved and that made her happier than anything.

Keima looked at the girl below him. What was it about her that made this feel better? Was it even her? Sure, it felt good earlier, but this time, it felt even better. Like the pleasure was multiplied in just a matter of seconds by some unknown force. But what was it? The questions in Keima's head quickly left, not caring anymore. He would think about it later and just enjoy it for now.

The living room and the cafe were both filled with their moans, echoing throughout the whole house. Their moans were in perfect harmony; a small symphony composed by their love making. It was a song that only those who made it could enjoy. And the two did enjoy it. It was a beautiful sound that both lovers enjoyed.

Keima looked at Tenri's face. Throughout almost the whole performance, she was looking away from him. While her face was towards him, her eyes were almost in the other direction. He knew why. She was too shy. The man she loved was having sex with her, it was like a dream come true, but it didn't take the fact away that she was shy. She was too embarrassed to look at him. He smiled a bit, thinking it was kind of cute. He gave her a light peck on the lips, making her gasp.

It wasn't long before both could feel their climax coming. A pressure built up in their stomachs, and it just kept building and building, wanting to be released soon. Tenri looked at Keima and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. After only a few more thrusts, they each climaxed. Tenri moaned loudly, the combination of her climax and Keima's warm sperm flowing into her was simply amazing.

Their climaxes went as quickly as they came, leaving the two panting for breath. They were both worn out from their session. Keima scooted off Tenri a bit, looking at her. The two locked lips in another passionate kiss, both using their tongues this time. They broke the kiss and got dressed. They sat on the couch, neither saying a word. The house was almost completely silent, the only sound being the rain.

But that silence was quickly broken when Elsie came back.

"I'm back!" She said, almost yelling.

"You got it, right?" Keima asked when she got into the living room.

"Got what?" She asked confused.

"The loose soul!" He reminded her.

"No, why?" She asked, still confused.

"I'm finished that's why." He said in a low voice so Tenri didn't hear. She gulped and shook her head. She had been out doing other things, almost forgetting about the loose soul. He growled, but before he could yell at her, there was a knock at the door. Keima went to the door, Elsie following close behind. He opened the door.

"Hey there!" Haqua answered, only for Elsie's detector to go off.

TO BE CONTINUED...

And there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it.

Please review and tell me how you liked it.


End file.
